


I'll cut your woes away

by ScarletPotter



Series: In My Arms [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Cuddles, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff, Hugs, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Stony - Freeform, its the fourth of july, steve - Freeform, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Little Peter Stark-Rogers gets scared of fireworks, but never fear Captain Dad and Iron Dad are here to the rescue!





	I'll cut your woes away

Peter laughed at the decorations for the celebration, the mixture of the red, blue and white seeming very amusing to him. Steve flashed him an amused expression asking the five-year-old, “What’s so funny Bambi?” The tiny toddler replied with a toothy grin, “Colors match Papa suit!” Tony chuckled scooping the five-year-old up, “That’s right Petey! So smart!” Peter beamed at the compliment speaking in his child gibberish, “Dank u, Dada!” Steve walked over to his husband and child planting a kiss on his husband’s forehead speaking, “The others are here. I’ll take Peter.”

Tony opened the door and the Avengers: Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor, Hulk, in his non-green form and the Scarlet Witch piled inside all chanting, “Happy birthday America and America jr!” Steve rolled his eyes, “Get all your jokes out now.” Natasha flashed a coy smile setting the vodka on the table, “Oh yeah, we will. The entire night.” Clint sighed as he plopped onto the couch, “This is the one day a year I get to poke fun at you Cap, and I can’t get in trouble. I’m going to enjoy this.” Peter interrupted, “Unca Clint! It’s Papa’s birthday! We hafta be nice to him!” Steve smirked pulling Peter onto his lap telling the other Avengers with amused expressions, “You tell them Petey.”

The rest of the day was going fairly well. The Avengers did not light up their own fireworks because something that happened last year that totally did not involve Thor attacking a firework causing an explosion. Why would you even suggest that? 

The first firework was sent off rocking into the sky causing a big bang. Peter who wasn’t used to loud sounds like these immediately got scared, pulling on his Papa’s shirt. The other Avengers were so busy in their conversation that they didn’t seem to notice Peter’s distress. 

Peter flinched when the next firework was sent up, the loud sound made him jump and pull harder on his Papa’s sleeve. He let out a low whimper which quickly gained Steve and Tony’s attention. Steve asked gently running his fingers through Peter’s curls, something he knew that always seemed to calm him down, “What’s wrong bud?” Peter whimpered, “Don’t like loud sounds. Scary.” Tony quickly realized, “The fireworks. Is that what’s scaring you bud?” 

Just at the mention of it, another firework was sent cascading into the sky and little embers of yellow scattered into the sky. Which at the same time had Peter burrow his head into Steve’s shoulder. Tony picked the boy up, softly running his hands through his son's stubborn curly hair, "It's alright bud. I know, they're loud. You're alright, see? We're all here right with you. Do you want to go to bed? Cuddle with me and Papa?" 

Peter quickly nodded, burrowing his head deeper against Tony's chest as another rocket was sent skyrocketing into the air, this time casting red sparks into the black abyss. 

Tony nodded and carried Peter, quickly followed by Steve to the room they shared. Tony quickly changed Peter into some comfortable sleeping clothes as Steve fetched some blankets. 

Tony and Peter slid in under the covers, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller form. Steve chuckled as he slid in onto Peter's other side, completing the "Dad sandwich". 

Another bang was heard along with the sizzling sound of the sparks dying out and Peter buried his head deeper into Steve's chest letting out a low whimper. Steve softly stroked Peter's forehead and Tony running his hands through his son's stubborn curls, "It's alright bud. The fireworks are almost over, I promise." Peter spoke as his dad's cuddled around him, "I don't like them." Tony nodded, his thick calloused fingers untangling a very stubborn curl, "Bud, just think of happy thoughts. Like Papa's cake. It was delicious, wasn't it?" 

Peter smiled at the mention of the delectable sugary four-lettered word, "Yeah! It was yummy!" Tony chuckled at the young child's enthusiasm, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Now you rest your tired eyes alright? Me and Papa are going to stay right here the whole night. Sounds good?" Peter nodded, pressing his face against Tony's arc reactor, the soft blue light luring him into a peaceful sleep. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
